


Jackie and Wilson

by Selemetis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Killian being in hell, Killian thinking about Emma, Underworld, as always, season 5, song-fic, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian was thinking lovely thoughts to increase the impact of his personal hell. </p><p>Song: Hozier - Jackie and Wilson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackie and Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Oncers!! I wrote a song-fic for Killian's suffering in Underworld. It wasn't a decent suffering of course, I just like the idea of him thinking Emma to smile even a bit. 
> 
> Warnings: English is not my native language.
> 
> Hope you'll like it!!

“ _Think lovely thoughts,”_ he whispered to himself, such an irony. Baelfire was here of course, he’d seen him the first moment he came here. He warned Killian. He said, “ _Think the loveliest thoughts._ _It’s the only way out.”_

So Killian started to think while he was in his personal hell. He knew that Emma wouldn’t sit on his pretty arse and wait him to return. She was going to save him. 

 

_ Yes, she’s gonna save me, that lass won’t keep quiet.  _

 

He continued to imagine himself with Emma, being restless teenagers in a normal world. Because as it can be seen clearly, their world isn’t some place they could have a happily ever after.

She’d be the sheriff's daughter, they’d steal her father’s car and ride ‘round, picking up the clues. They’d have  _ a lot of fun _ , for sure.

Maybe Killian would be the singer of the town bar, he’d sing for Emma. Not that he’s a hell of a singer though, his voice could kill the Sirens in the every bloody sea. But in another world, he could sing for Emma and that would be nice.

The world upon him wasn’t nice for them. Even if Emma thought they could handle everything that ever happened to them, Killian wanted another life with Emma. 

They would have children and name them Jackie and Wilson, maybe? The names were from his childhood bedtime stories. Happy kids’ names would suit their kids, it’d be great.

 

While he was in his hell, tearing apart with every blow of punishment, he smiled a bit. Not a very joyful smile but a happy one.

 

Emma was gonna save him. She was gonna blow out of blue and they were gonna go back to  _ home. _

He laughed so hard because he knew there was chance of failure during Emma’s journey. What a lovely name it was,  _ Emma. _

He thought the loveliest thoughts, took a deep breath and looked forward to what’s next. 

 

He was so tired of being in that situation. Being tortured was hard enough to make his eyes go red but being alone was worse than that. And Killian thought, how’d feel like being saved by love, from his hell. His mind was going insane second by second. Emma was gonna save him. Emma was gonna fail. 

_ Please, _ he prayed.  _ Let her live happily. I die better than she. _

 

He avoid the darkness in his soul and started thinking again. He never felt how young he was before. Killian Jones was just a pirate who kills and drinks way too much. He’d done with all that mid-youth crisis before he was really young. But being someone’s hero actually made him feel young, feel useful just for a short time. 

He wanted that feeling back.

He wanted to be young with Emma, forever. With that dream, his soul soothed a bit. 

 

They could be a detective and a singer, having two kids - Jackie and Wilson. The could raise ‘em on rhythm and blues.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!!


End file.
